


Nessun rimpianto

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, CaptainMiller!Chakotay, Episode Related, Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, F/M, Fluff, Katrine!Katrhyn Janeway
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: La guerra era finita da circa un anno e Kathrine era venuta a Parigi per ricevere una medaglia. “C’era un motivo, una segreta flebile speranza, che l’aveva convinta a rimanere a Parigi: il ricordo di una notte che le procurava a un tempo un’acre nostalgia e una languida sofferenza. Una notte che non avrebbe dimenticato mai.” E una sciocca promessa: avrebbe più rivisto il Capitano Miller?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Note: scritta per la BDT @ fanfic100_ita col prompt 0.66 Pioggia  
> AU ambientata nel mondo dell’episodio doppio 18×4/19×4 Giochi di morte (The Killing Game) ovvero in una Francia occupata dai nazisti durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale.  
> Fluff, cliché, Parigi, fluff, pioggia, Katrine!Katrhyn Janeway, ancora fluff, CapitanoMiller!Chakotay, un pizzico di angst…oh e fluff come se non ci fosse un domani!  
> Altre note alla fine.

# Nessun rimpianto

 

 _Non, rien de rien_  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Car ma vie, car mes joies  
Aujourd’hui, ça commence avec toi*  
Edith Piaf

 

Il freddo vento del nord scompigliò le foglie a terra creando un piccolo vortice ai piedi di Katrine che si strinse addosso il cappotto, forse era il caso che andasse, ma non aveva voglia di rinchiudersi in albergo. Era tardo pomeriggio, nuvole grigie avevano giocato per tutto il giorno a rimpiattino col sole e sembrava che stessero vincendo la battaglia. Katrine si pentì, non per la prima volta, di quell’impulso che l’aveva spinta a restare a Parigi invece di tornare subito a Sainte Claire. Era venuta nella capitale con monsieur Tuvok e monsieur Neelì per le celebrazioni dell’anniversario della liberazione. De Gaulle in persona aveva invitato alcuni dei rappresentanti della Resistenza per premiarli del loro coraggio ed abnegazione. Quando aveva ricevuto la busta con stampato il simbolo dell’Eliseo Katrine era al Coeur de Lion cercando di renderlo di nuovo un posto rispettabile. Sainte Claire era stata teatro di scontri terribili tra gli alleati e i nazisti verso la fine e anche il suo locale era rimasto danneggiato. Katrine aveva dovuto lottare per mantenere la sua posizione a guerra finita, quasi che il suo compito fosse terminato e lei non avesse più un ruolo specifico. Solo pochi giorni prima aveva salutato mademoiselle de Neuf in partenza per una tournee negli Stati Uniti e così il locale aveva perso anche la sua attrazione principale. E lei un’amica. Katrine tirò su col naso: quando l’aveva accompagnata al treno, per la prima volta da che la conosceva, Hannika aveva pianto mentre si abbracciavano. Invece lei non c’era riuscita, si domandò non per la prima volta se la guerra e tutti i suoi orrori non l’avessero inaridita.

Era stata felice di potersi allontanare per qualche tempo da Sainte Claire e per fortuna il viaggio per arrivare a Parigi non era stato eccessivamente lungo: aveva chiacchierato per tutto il tempo con i suoi accompagnatori che si erano fatti entrambi un punto d’onore nel non lasciarla mai sola, né che si annoiasse. Quando era entrata insieme agli altri partigiani nel grande salone della cerimonia Katrine non aveva potuto reprimere l’orgoglio che le allargava il cuore: era stata onorata di stringere la mano del Presidente e ricevere quella medaglia. E mentre si dirigevano alla Gare du Nord per prendere il treno di ritorno Katrine era rimasta soggiogata dalla bellezza di Parigi e si era ricordata di una promessa. Aveva messo sul treno i suoi compagni dicendo loro che aveva ancora qualcosa da fare e che sarebbe arrivata a Sainte Claire al più tardi la sera seguente. E si era incamminata respirando l’aria frizzante che spirava dalla Senna. Aveva camminato lungo Rue de Rivoli ancora addobbata a festa per la sfilata di un paio di giorni prima che ricordava quella degli alleati a guerra finita. Si era seduta a gustare un caffè in uno dei piccoli bistrot che avevano riaperto ovunque in città. Durante la guerra il caffè era stato un vero lusso ed ora Katrine se lo concedeva ogni volta che fosse possibile. Parigi, seppur ancora ferita, era tornata alla vita. Rimestando il caffè Katrine aveva osservato la gente che passeggiava lungo il  boulevard: coppiette sorridenti che si tenevano a braccetto, donne con le sporte della spesa ancora troppo leggere, ragazzetti che fumavano nervosi o facevano gli spiritosi tra loro. Ad un certo punto la vista le era sembrata quasi insopportabile, così aveva pagato il suo caffè e aveva continuato a passeggiare.

C’era stato un momento, pochi mesi prima, in cui Katrine non aveva avuto idea di cosa sarebbe stato di lei: non era più l’epoca dei night club o quantomeno non era più il momento in cui una donna potesse gestire senza sembrare equivoca un locale notturno. Gli abitanti e le altre donne di Sainte Claire glielo avevano fatto chiaramente capire. Ma non voleva nemmeno fare l’ostessa di campagna! Così le era sembrato naturale continuare a fare politica. Aveva dovuto proteggere Brigitte e il suo biondissimo bambino dalle accuse di collaborazionismo e per farlo si era anche messa contro i suoi stessi compagni maquis. Ma Katrine non aveva derogato al suo senso di lealtà per una mera questione di opportunismo politico. Aveva aiutato l’amica in tutte le pratiche burocratiche affinché il suo matrimonio per procura col tenente Davis fosse riconosciuto e per farle ottenere il visto d’entrata per gli Stati Uniti dove l’aspettava il marito. Così presto anche lei se ne sarebbe andata. Katrine aveva proseguito sulla strada della politica anche nel difendere il diritto di monsieur Tuvok a continuare a lavorare come tutti gli altri nonostante la sua diversità. Così le era sembrato chiaro che avrebbe dovuto candidarsi come consigliere comunale e da quel momento la sua vita era diventata frenetica: la campagna elettorale, i comizi, le riunioni con i suoi sostenitori. Quella chiamata a Parigi le era sembrata quasi un regalo dal cielo.

Katrine aveva continuato a camminare per ore addentrandosi sempre più in vicoli a lei sconosciuti, godendosi i piccoli angoli nascosti della città, fino a che non aveva trovato un piccolo parco. Si era seduta esausta su una panchina guardando i bambini che urlavano e rincorrevano un pallone. C’era un motivo, una segreta flebile speranza, che l’aveva convinta a rimanere a Parigi: il ricordo di una notte che le procurava a un tempo un’acre nostalgia e una languida sofferenza. Una notte che non avrebbe dimenticato mai.

 

Sarebbe stata la notte ideale per agire: le previsioni del centro meteorologico dell’aviazione davano per certo che il cielo sarebbe stato coperto. Il che voleva dire una maggiore protezione agli occhi dei tedeschi. Il centro di comunicazione che i nazisti avevano istallato nella grande villa poco fuori Sainte Claire andava distrutto. Il Capitano Miller l’aveva presentata come una precisa priorità del comando alleato. Ma c’era di più. Il centro di comunicazione nascondeva in realtà un laboratorio segreto. Il che spiegava anche le misure di sicurezza estreme che erano state prese per difenderlo. Se fosse stato per lui, Miller avrebbe bombardato il laboratorio o anche tutta la città se necessario. Ma facendo così non solo avrebbe distrutto centinaia di vite innocenti, ma avrebbe smascherato l’intero lavoro di intelligence dietro a quella rivelazione. E questo gli alti comandi non potevano permetterlo a nessun costo. Doveva sembrare un’azione di sabotaggio che _per caso_ avesse distrutto anche il laboratorio. A quello stadio della guerra era cruciale mantenere le carte coperte il più possibile. Per questo serviva l’aiuto dei maquis. Quando il Capitano le ebbe spiegato il piano Kathryn esclamò:

– E dovrei mettere a repentaglio la vita dei miei uomini? Noi facciamo semplici sabotaggi, Capitano: una piccola azione di disturbo qui, un salvataggio là. Abbiamo capito da tempo che le ritorsioni dei tedeschi possono essere terribili.

– E’ vitale che il laboratorio venga distrutto, signora. La vita dei miei uomini è messa altrettanto in pericolo. Non siamo stati noi a firmare la pace con Hitler.

– E neanche noi, Capitano. Siamo d’accordo, ma procederemo a modo mio.

Miller sbuffò: quella donna era caparbia e più d’impiccio che d’aiuto secondo lui. Lei richiamò la sua attenzione.

– Ascolti. La villa ha delle cantine molto estese, questo lo sanno tutti. Il barone de Grangè era un noto appassionato di vini. È più che probabile che i crucchi le abbiano sfruttate per impiantarci il loro laboratorio. Quello che non sanno è che collegati alle cantine ci sono dei vecchi tunnel che portano a delle cave di grafite non molto lontane da Sainte Claire. Potremmo intrufolarci da lì e avvicinarci alle cantine quasi inosservati.

Miller si strofinò il mento pensieroso mentre ascoltava: non era sicuro che i tedeschi non sapessero delle cave. Ma bisognava tentare. Mentre elaboravano il piano Katrine si sentiva allo stesso tempo indispettita e grata. A un livello profondo faticava ad accettare di dover lasciare il comando a qualcun altro, ma sapeva che avevano bisogno di tutto l’aiuto che fossero riusciti a trovare, compreso quello di uno yankee tanto orgoglioso quanto affascinante.

– Ci divideremo in piccole unità e mineremo i tunnel e le entrate alle cantine. Dovremo contingentare i tempi e essere pronti ad ogni evenienza. E’ fondamentale che questa operazione riesca. I maquis conoscono la zona alla perfezione compresi i movimenti delle truppe tedesche. Avremo il loro supporto e dovremmo fidarci delle informazioni che ci forniranno.

Miller sembrava più deciso che mai mentre spiegava ai suoi uomini come agire.

– Naturalmente verrò anche io.

S’intromise Katrine, seccata per essere stata messa da parte. Miller si voltò verso di lei con il volto incupito:

– Capisco che lei sia interessata forse anche più di noi, ma non posso permetterle di venire.

– Perché? Perché sono una donna o forse perché è troppo pericoloso o non sono abbastanza addestrata?

Esclamò Katrine aspra. Miller l’allontanò dal gruppo e cercando di mantenere la calma provò a spiegarle qual era il suo punto:

– Non metto in dubbio il suo coraggio né le sue qualità, ma è il capo dei partigiani. Sa troppe cose e se dovesse cadere in mani tedesche…

– Non tradirei mai i miei amici.

– Conosciamo bene i metodi dei nazisti, Katrine. La farebbero parlare e lei lo sa.

– Se mi avessero _viva_ , cosa che non permetterò, Capitano. Ascolti, io conosco meglio di chiunque altro questa zona: c’è un piccolo capanno di caccia proprio vicino ad una delle entrate dei tunnel dove potremo aspettare che cada la notte. I tedeschi non ne sospettano neanche l’esistenza. Lo so per certo.

Miller per un momento ammirò la caparbietà della donna e le chiese qualche minuto per pensarci. Sapeva che poteva andare tutto storto. E non voleva mettere a repentaglio la sua vita, perché era a conoscenza di troppe informazioni certo, ma anche perché non si sarebbe mai perdonato se le fosse capitato qualcosa: il suo atteggiamento aveva suscitato in lui una strana combinazione di sentimenti a metà tra l’esasperazione e l’attrazione. Quando Miller sorrise Katrine capì di averla spuntata. Si sarebbero portati solo lo stretto necessario, avevano bisogno di tutto lo spazio disponibile per l’esplosivo e i detonatori. Quando il cielo della sera fu striato di rosso, Katrine e Miller si misero in marcia. Avevano caldi vestiti scuri e delle sacche da viaggio: sembrava quasi stessero facendo una semplice escursione e questa era l’impressione che volevano dare. La luce stava diminuendo rapidamente rendendo il paesaggio intorno a loro indistinto, tuttavia Katrine sapeva alla perfezione dove stesse andando e Miller la seguiva dappresso attento a dove metteva i piedi. La tensione tra loro era notevole e non parlarono molto durante il tragitto. Quando arrivarono alla costruzione Miller non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi. Il capanno era davvero minuscolo, poco più che un osservatorio per uccelli, di solido legno scuro, quasi nascosto da una folta macchia di felci e giunchi. Katrine armeggiò per qualche minuto con la serratura e aprì la porta.

– Benvenuto!

Disse ironica facendogli cenno di entrare e infilandosi a sua volta nel piccolo capanno. Quando chiuse la porta il buio si fece impenetrabile e Katrine dovette accendere la torcia.

– Come sa che i tedeschi non verranno?

– Siamo in una zona acquitrinosa: a loro non piace, preferiscono passare dall’altra parte, dove il terreno è più asciutto.

Rispose mentre accendeva una lampada a petrolio. Miller osservò l’interno del capanno alla fioca luce della lampada: il pavimento di terra battuta, le finestre, due feritoie in realtà, sbarrate da tavole, una panchetta, qualche asse che fungeva da mensola. C’era odore di chiuso e terra.

– Sarà meglio metterci comodi: abbiamo parecchie ore da passare.

Katrine sistemò la lampada in alto in modo da far più luce, poi tirò fuori da una piccola cassapanca che Miller non aveva notato due spesse coperte di lana. Erano fredde ma asciutte. Ne porse una all’uomo e si avvolse intorno alle spalle l’altra. Anche al buio Katrine potè vedere balenare il sorriso dell’uomo.

– Non so lei Capitano, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di passare cinque ore congelandomi il _derrière_!

La battuta di Katrine in qualche modo dissipò la tensione e i due scoppiarono a ridere. Mentre Miller prendeva posto vicino a lei sulla panca Katrine armeggiò con la sua sacca e ne tirò fuori delle vettovaglie.

– Oh, un vero picnic francese!

Esclamò Miller osservando la donna appoggiare tra loro pezzi di formaggio e pane, olive e salame.

– Oh siamo ben lontani da un _vero_ picnic alla francese!

Un rombo interruppe la conversazione, seguito da un furioso ticchettare. Presto il capanno s’intrise d’acqua rendendo l’aria ancora più fredda e umida. Katrine si strinse nella coperta mugugnando, Miller aprì la bocca per dirle qualcosa e lei lo fermò alzando una mano:

– Lo so! Sarà più facile per noi passare inosservati.

– Stavo per dirle che ho un paio di teli impermeabili nello zaino: potremmo stenderli a terra. Ho idea che farà dannatamente freddo fra un po’!

Katrine ridacchiò incerta.

– Lei è una donna molto determinata.

Riprese Miller addentando del pane.

– Sì. Con la mia gente tendo ad essere piuttosto protettiva. Le dispiace?

– È che non ci sono abituato: in America le donne sono diverse.

Stava per aggiungere che lei gli piaceva ma si bloccò. Non aveva senso farsi prendere da certi sentimentalismi: non erano né il momento né certamente il posto giusto per fare la corte ad una bella donna. Eppure l’uomo sapeva che non era solo il bisogno fisico che lo spingeva verso Katrine. Cambiò discorso e per un po’ parlarono d’altro, del loro passato.

– Come è entrata nel Resistenza?

– Ero una scienziata, avevo tanti progetti ed illusioni…ma poi è scoppiata la guerra e per una serie di eventi troppo lunga e complicata da raccontare adesso mi sono ritrovata a Sainte Claire. Quando i tedeschi hanno occupato la Francia non ho potuto tirarmi indietro. E lei perché si è arruolato?

Miller le raccontò della sua gente e di come si fosse sentito lontano dalla propria cultura d’origine, di come al contrario avesse sempre sentito il bisogno di esplorare e scoprire il mondo al di fuori delle riserve.

– Ma gli americani hanno in pratica sterminato la sua gente, come può unirsi a loro?

– Si, ma le cose evolvono. Per me non aveva senso allora rinchiudermi in riserva a piangere sul passato e ubriacarmi. Perché è questo quello che fanno molti del mio popolo. Noi siamo i vinti della storia e dobbiamo accettare quello che ci è accaduto. Dobbiamo integrarci non farci rinchiudere in aree protette come animali in estinzione. Perché è questa la fine che faremo! E ora sarebbe così gentile da passarmi una di quelle coperte? Adesso si sta congelando il _mio_ di fondoschiena!

Katrine sogghignò e porse all’uomo una delle coperte, lui se l’avvolse intorno alle spalle e assomigliò a una foto che aveva visto da bambina in un libro di scuola: una di quelle col capo indiano seduto orgoglioso mentre guarda dritto l’obbiettivo. Ecco cosa l’aveva colpita di Miller, al di là dell’evidente e seducente esotismo dei suoi tratti, erano la fierezza nei suoi occhi e il portamento risoluto uniti a una quieta gentilezza e a un amabile calore umano ad essere attraenti.

– Che cosa significa questo tatuaggio?

Katrine allungò la mano come se volesse sfiorare la fronte del capitano.

– L’ho fatto per commemorare la memoria di mio padre: è stato ucciso.

Katrine mormorò che le dispiaceva e chinò il capo. Per un po’ nessuno dei due parlò e l’unico rumore che si poteva sentire era il furioso scrosciare dell’acqua. All’improvviso, proprio quando il silenzio stava per diventare imbarazzante Miller, maneggiando dentro lo zaino, esclamò:

– Ho una sorpresa per lei!

– E’ vera cioccolata quella?

Per tutta risposta Miller ne staccò un pezzo e lo porse alla donna che lo addentò con gusto, chiudendo gli occhi.

– Mmmh, è deliziosa! E’ da prima dell’occupazione che non mangio vero cioccolato!

Aprì gli occhi e Miller staccò in silenzio un altro quadratino di cioccolata. Il cuore di Katrine batteva all’impazzata contro il torace, lui le accarezzò le labbra con il cioccolato e lei non potè far altro che lasciarsi imboccare. Quando la lingua di Katrine gli sfiorò le dita Miller avvertì un’urgenza animale risvegliarsi in lui: era così dannatamente bella con quegli occhi blu e il viso da madonna rinascimentale. La voleva. Quando Katrine alzò lo sguardo verso il viso di Miller rabbrividì: gli occhi dell’uomo sembravano pozze di lava, ardenti di desiderio.

– Vorrei non provare tanto freddo.

Mormorò tentando di giustificare il tremore della propria voce.

– Conosco un modo…

Rispose Miller in un tono gutturale che le strappò un nuovo fremito. E poi furono labbra e mani ovunque e furia e desiderio che s’intrecciarono e inseguirono in un contrappunto che entrambi impararono da subito a eseguire insieme. L’uomo se la tirò addosso coperte e tutto, le sollevò la maglia e affondò la testa contro i seni. Per un momento Katrine pensò che era tutto così prevedibile, una situazione fin troppo comune di quei tempi dove solo l’adrenalina e il desiderio potevano combattere l’onnipresente paura della morte. Poi dimenticò ogni cosa quando lui entrò in lei e furono avvolti da una nebbia di puro desiderio.

– È strano: mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre.

Giacevano ancora avvinghiati, Katrine accarezzava in pigri circoli il petto nudo di Miller che la guardò in tralice:

– Forse ci conoscevamo già in un’altra vita. Anche io fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista ho avuto l’impressione di averti già incontrata.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, godendosi quella momentanea sensazione di sicurezza e appagamento.

– Potremmo morire, stanotte.

– E allora ne sarà valsa la pena.

Miller le accarezzerò i capelli e Katrine sorrise, era vero.

 

Era stata una stupida ad innamorarsi così, avrebbe dovuto saperlo che quello era un incontro destinato a non ripetersi. Robert, il Capitano Miller, come Katrine si ostinava a chiamarlo per mantenere almeno una parvenza di distanza nel suo cuore, non sarebbe ricomparso. Per quanto ne sapeva poteva essere tornato a casa, magari aveva una famiglia, o forse era morto. In ogni caso non lo avrebbe rivisto mai più. Quella consapevolezza le fece mancare il fiato e inumidire gli occhi. Nonostante tutto, il suo cuore aveva continuato a credere a quella stupida promessa che si erano scambiati in un impeto di passione romantica. Vedersi a Parigi a guerra finita: che assurdità!

Intanto il giardinetto si era svuotato in fretta, il vento soffiava più forte e grosse gocce d’acqua cominciarono a cadere rumorosamente sui ciottoli dei vialetti. Katrine si alzò quasi già completamente inzuppata. Doveva tornare subito in albergo e preparare i bagagli. Sarebbe partita l’indomani mattina presto, aveva deciso. Con i capelli umidi che le cadevano sugli occhi e il viso bagnato dalla pioggia e da qualche lacrima residua Katrine corse via. In quell’acquazzone aveva perso del tutto l’orientamento, ma indomita cercò di ritrovare un qualche punto di riferimento camminando veloce. Mentre girava un angolo senza guardare si scontrò con un uomo che la fece quasi cadere a terra.

– Katrine!

Ed eccolo lì: quasi come se lo avesse evocato con i propri pensieri l’uomo che la guardava strabiliato era proprio il Capitano Miller. Katrine era troppo sorpresa anche solo per accennare una qualsiasi reazione. Rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo momento sotto l’acqua che scrosciava insinuandosi nel cappotto di Katrine e ruscellando dalle falde del cappello di Miller. Quando l’uomo accennò un sorriso il cuore di Katrine quasi mancò un colpo: quelle fossette erano inconfondibili! E il battito cardiaco accelerò quando lui la prese gentilmente per un gomito dicendo:

– Dai, leviamoci da questa pioggia!

Ma Katrine si divincolò combattuta dai propri sentimenti contrastanti: era confusa, angosciata che fosse solo uno scherzo della propria immaginazione, quasi impossibilmente felice di rivedere l’uomo di cui era innamorata e a cui aveva pensato ogni giorno per mesi. Ed era furiosa con lui; era sparito e non le aveva fatto sapere più nulla, neanche se fosse vivo o morto. Era stata terribilmente in pena per mesi ed era strano perché una paura così non l’aveva provata neanche quando era nella Resistenza e rischiava la vita tutti i giorni. Miller si passò una mano sul bel viso togliendosi l’acqua dagli occhi.

– Katrine ti chiedo solo di poter parlare. Vieni: c’è un posto laggiù dove possiamo sederci.

Riluttante Katrine lo seguì in un minuscolo café poco lontano. Il contrasto tra il freddo di fuori e il tepore all’interno del locale fu quasi piacevole. Il bistrot era semivuoto e arredato in maniera semplice con tavoli e sedie di solido legno. Da un lato c’era il bancone con una selezione di dolci dall’aspetto appetitoso, in fondo c’era una panca rivestita di velluto rosso e un tavolo coperto da una vivace tovaglia. Una cameriera grassoccia sorrise e indicò alla coppia un piccolo tavolino d’angolo illuminato appena da un’applique di vetro colorato. Katrine ordinò un cafè au lait e Miller un tè bollente, proprio quello che ci voleva per scaldarli. Dopo che la cameriera se ne fu andata calò tra loro un silenzio impacciato. Katrine non osava guardare in faccia l’uomo che le sedeva davanti, invece osservò le sue mani brune poggiate sul tavolo. Quelle stesse mani che l’avevano accarezzata tanto tempo prima e di cui poteva ancora percepire il calore. Fuori la pioggia continuava a ticchettare furiosamente.

– Ricordi? Pioveva anche quella notte…

– Ho cercato di dimenticare.

– Perché volevi dimenticarmi Katrine?

Katrine alzò lo sguardo e rimase turbata nel sentire la delusione nella voce di Miller, era stata lei a causargli quella sofferenza?

– Oh, no, Robert! Non volevo dimenticare _te_. Ma pensavo sarebbe stato più facile: ricordare a quella notte faceva così male. Credevo che per te fosse solo un’avventura, preferivo pensare che fosse stata solo una notte di passione in mezzo al disastro. Succede di continuo in guerra. Credo…

Katrine concluse incerta, forse stava sbagliando tutto. Si chiese se con il suo comportamento non lo stesse facendo scappare via. Non voleva perderlo e non voleva che lui pensasse che lo stesse respingendo. Adesso non poteva fare a meno di osservarne il volto, i lineamenti decisi, la bocca dalle labbra piene che aveva baciato con furia. Allungò le mani sul tavolo giochicchiando con i tovagliolini davanti a lei. Miller si allungò e le prese entrambe le mani, tenendole strette tra le sue.

– Quell’ _avventura di una notte_ mi ha tenuto in vita Katrine. Quando ero troppo esausto o sofferente ripensare a noi mi dava la forza per andare avanti. Tutto quello che volevo era rivederti di nuovo.

– Dio, ho avuto così tanta paura per te. Ero terrorizzata: pensavo fossi morto!

– E invece sono vivo, anche grazie a te. E poi ricordi? Mi hai promesso un vero picnic francese!

Miller lampeggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi tutto fossette e Katrine non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare. La cameriera tornò con le bevande fumanti e Katrine riconoscente bevve un sorso di cappuccino ristoratore, scottandosi la lingua. Miller osservò tutta la scena sorridendo e lei gli fece una linguaccia. Tornati seri Katrine chiese:

–  Davvero, racconta. Dove sei stato?

– Berlino. Prima le Ardenne: siamo stati in quei maledetti boschi un infinità di tempo. I crucchi ci hanno dato davvero del filo da torcere. Ci sono voluti mesi per arrivare a Berlino. E quando finalmente i nazisti hanno firmato l’armistizio e pensavamo che fosse finita i russi si sono messi di mezzo. Spiriti, Katrine non sai quanta frustrazione ho provato quei giorni! Appena dopo la firma della pace avrei voluto prender il primo treno per la Francia. Ma poi i rossi hanno cominciato a pretendere e sono rimasto di nuovo incastrato.

Miller si era messo una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli, la frustrazione ancora ben viva nel suo tono. Katrine non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel vedere la sua agitazione. Con voce sommessa disse:

– Ho pensato che non saresti più tornato da me.

– Ma l’ho fatto!

– Cosa?

– Appena ho potuto sono andato via da Berlino, ma quando sono arrivato a Sainte Claire tu non c’eri: eri appena partita per Parigi. Sono così fiero di te!

Concluse con un enorme sorriso, ma con un’alzata di spalle Katrine minimizzò quello che aveva fatto:

– Mi sono solo comportata come ogni francese decente avrebbe dovuto fare. Ma racconta: sei arrivato a Sainte Claire e?

– E ti ho cercato al Coeur de Lion ma una volta lì Brigitte mi ha detto che eri appena partita. Così sono corso alla stazione e ho preso il primo treno per Parigi.

Katrine lo guardò scettica:

– E una volta arrivato cosa pensi che avresti fatto? Mi avresti cercata per tutta la città?

– Si. E’ esattamente quello che ho fatto.

Miller sorrise e sorseggiò cauto il suo tè. Katrine riecheggiò il suo sorriso, ma nonostante tutto rimase dubbiosa:

– E credi davvero che sarebbe bastato girovagare per una città enorme come questa? Parigi non è Sainte Claire, come pensi che mi avresti trovato?

Miller sorrise di nuovo e abbassò un momento il capo in un soprassalto di timidezza, le mani avvolte intorno la tazza come per assorbirne un po’ di calore:

– Esattamente così come è successo. E con l’aiuto degli Spiriti.

Katrine scosse la testa: non poteva essere così semplice, ogni fibra del suo animo pratico le diceva che doveva esserci una spiegazione razionale. L’aveva sempre sconcertata quel lato dell’uomo, quel suo fatalismo mistico che invece di degenerare nel nichilismo più disperato lo rendeva al contrario fiducioso di tutto ciò che di buono la vita potesse riservargli. Ma lei non riusciva a seguirlo su quella strada.

– Robert, ma è impossibile!

– Eppure siamo qui, mi sembra. Ascolta Katrine tutto può essere possibile, tutto ciò in cui crediamo, tutto ciò che pensiamo non possa accadere invece può succedere. Pensavamo che fosse impossibile che scoppiasse un’altra guerra, che fosse impossibile che la Francia fosse occupata, se ci pensi bene era perfino impossibile che noi ci incontrassimo a meno che una serie di incredibili coincidenze non facessero incrociare i nostri destini. So solo una cosa che di sicuro è impossibile: che io smetta di amarti.

La fiducia di Miller era contagiosa e investì anche Katrine che in quel momento si sentì riscaldata da un calore che non aveva niente a che fare con il tepore del locale. Si rese conto che per tutti quei mesi aveva sempre avuto freddo, un gelo che le si era attaccato alle ossa e non l’aveva più abbandonata da quando aveva salutato l’americano una fredda mattina di un anno prima. Erano al Coeur de Lion, da soli, il battaglione di Miller sarebbe dovuto partire fra poche ore ed entrambi erano angosciati. Katrine lo aveva salutato stoica trattenendo le lacrime, ma l’uomo l’aveva abbracciata stretta.

– Tornerò, Katrine.

– Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere Capitano.

Le aveva sollevato il viso e l’aveva baciata con una passione a stento trattenuta.

– Ci vedremo a Parigi quando la guerra sarà finita: questa _è_ una promessa.

E l’aveva mantenuta. Quella consapevolezza fu una specie di epifania per Katrine: ora sapeva davvero cosa fosse la forza di un sentimento. Erano dei sopravvissuti e si sentì grata e incredibilmente fortunata. Nonostante tutto, la guerra, la lontananza, i pericoli, erano lì, insieme. Ora sì, credeva e non aveva più paura. Il volto di Katrine si aprì in un sorriso raggiante, si aggiustò una ciocca quasi asciutta dietro un orecchio, un’espressione allusiva sul viso:

– Ho una camera pagata ancora per una notte.

Miller rise e si allungò a baciarla con gli occhi che bruciavano già d’impazienza. Con un cenno si fece portare il conto e le porse il braccio in un gesto galante. Fuori pioveva ancora e proprio mentre stavano per uscire Katrine si fermò:

– Allora è vero quello che dicono di Parigi: è una città magica.

L’uomo sorrise e si aggiustò il cappello chiedendole:

– Sei pronta?

Katrine annuì e corsero via sotto la pioggia.

 

 

B’Elanna si stiracchiò cercando di allungare i muscoli indolenziti. Era alla fine del suo turno e non vedeva l’ora di tornare ai suoi alloggi, farsi una doccia calda e infilarsi sotto le coperte. Con un’ultima occhiata controllò la strumentazione per un’ispezione finale ed aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il ponte ologrammi tre era attivo: era strano che a quell’ora qualcuno usasse uno degli holodeck. B’Elanna interdetta interrogò il computer che mostrò il nome dell’holonovel attiva: _Parigi 1946_. Sempre più curiosa l’ingegnere chiese chi stesse usando quel  ponte ologrammi.

– _I segni vitali all’interno del ponte ologrammi 3 appartengono al Capitano Janeway e al Comandante Chakotay_.

Rispose la voce flautata del computer di bordo. B’Elanna sorrise e dopo un’ultima carezza alla console si allontanò segretamente compiaciuta.

 

 

* No, niente di niente!  
No, non rimpiango niente!  
Poiché oggi, la mia vita, le mie gioie  
tutto riparte con te.  
   
Edith Piaf  
 

**Qualche nota a margine:**

Va bene prima di cominciare troverete le siringhe con l’insulina a quel tavolo lì. Ora che avete diminuito la quantità di zucchero nel sangue possiamo proseguire!

Per capire meglio questa fic andrebbe vista la puntata doppia Giochi di Morte. In breve: gli hirogeni si sono impadroniti della Voyager trasformandola in un enorme ponte ologrammi dove poter cacciare le proprie prede ovvero l’intero equipaggio della nave. Uno degli scenari è la Francia occupata dai nazisti. A Sainte Claire è attiva una cellula della resistenza guidata da Katrine (Kathryn Janeway) padrona di un locale notturno. Un po’ come Rick di Casablanca (avete visto Casablanca, vero?!). Tuvok è uno dei baristi, Neelix (che non è nominato e che io ho francesizzato in Neelì) una staffetta, B’Elanna è Brigitte all’epoca dei fatti incinta di uno dei capi dei nazisti e Sette è Madmoiselle de Neuf, la cantante del locale. Ma naturalmente ad un certo punto intervengono gli alleati rappresentati dal Capitano Miller (Chakotay) e il tenente Davis (Tom). Il personaggio del Capitano Miller non ha effettivamente un nome, mi è sembrato che Robert (che è il nome dell’attore che interpreta Chakotay, Robert Beltran) fosse perfetto.

Io ho solo ripreso l’ambientazione e ci ho giocato un (bel) po’!

Voglio inoltre scusarmi per la quantità imbarazzante di cliché romantici presenti in questa fic, ma la colpa è solo di Parigi. Se i personaggi possono sembrare OOC è perché in effetti sia Kathryn che Chakotay stanno interpretando i rispettivi personaggi nell’holonovel. *mode paraculamento autore off*

 


End file.
